


Lost

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical Hetalia, I'll sail this tiny ship on my own if I have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: Alliances come and go. Some are more favorable than others. Others are downright terrifying; at least initially.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Set in around 1806 - when Denmark-Norway allied together with France during the Napoleonic wars. One take on how Nor and Mona potentially first met.

France was looking mighty pleased with himself – which wasn’t that strange, but Monaco felt bored enough to actually ask what had him in a good mood today regardless.  
If nothing else she could at least nod along to his chattering.

“What are you smiling about?” she asked as she held out her wine glass so he could fill it up for her.

“Did your commissioned painting of England falling flat on his face come today or?”

“Oh no. Something much better!” France grinned with delight. “I have some new allies!”

“Oh?” Monaco tried to hide her surprise, but her raised eyebrows gave her away a little too easily. “Who?”

“Denmark,” France grinned. “Well, Denmark-Norway I suppose I should say. They’re a package deal these days,”

“What?” Monaco couldn’t help her surprise. “Vikings!?”

“It’s been quite a few hundred years since they went by ‘Vikings’,” France laughed. “But yes. Former Vikings. Isn’t it grand?!”

“Can they be trusted to not knock us all out and run away with all we hold dear?” Monaco looked worriedly around the room – it would be a shame to loose everything.

“I assure you they’re both going to be perfect gentlemen,” France waved her worried off with a smile. “There’s nothing to worry about,” he assured her – but Monaco didn’t feel that relaxed.

She’d heard the stories of what the northern nations had done in the past – and some things were simply too hard to just let die.

Her appetite was awful for days, even more so as the day of the meeting drew nearer.

Monaco wanted nothing more than to hide or flee some-place else if she could; perhaps Italy would hide her for a week if she bribed him with wine?

No. She couldn’t hide.   
France would find her.

Monaco sighed deeply as she studied herself in the mirror.   
This was going to be an awful, awful day.

“There you are!” France greeted her with a little too much enthusiasm – even for his standards; and Monaco felt herself go a little stiff as she stepped inside the room.

“Well hello there!” a deep but loud voice said and Monaco looked up to stare into the eyes of a giant of a man with wild hair and wide grin. “So nice to meet you, I’m Denmark!” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Monaco said with a small curtsey, a little scared of someone that tall being in such close proximity to her. France was tall enough for her liking, she had no desire to crane her neck even further just to speak to someone.

 

“Denmark,” another voice said, and Monaco flinched a little at the cold tone. “You’re scaring her,”

“What? No I’m not!” Denmark turned around and Monaco finally got a glimpse of the other man who was sitting in one of the sofas. “I’m being nice!” he argued to the other blond – who didn’t look quite as wild as Denmark.

“Sure you are. But just… tone it down,” the man said and rolled his eyes; and Monaco assumed that had to be Norway.

“It would take more than that to scare my dear Monaco,” France laughed and ushered her further into the room with a smile.

Monaco smiled politely, and hoped everyone believed France’s lie.

“Monaco; this is Denmark and Norway. Our new allies! Denmark, Norway – this is Monaco,” France said with a grin. 

“Very nice to meet you,” Denmark gave a bow – playing the part of 'gentleman’ at least somewhat correctly.

Norway on the other-hand…

Norway didn’t even get up from his seat, just stared at her before giving her a small nod of acknowledgement.

Monaco wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or angry.

“Sit down, sit down,” France near commanded, and Monaco hesitantly took a seat in the sofa opposite from Norway – deciding she didn’t wish to be any nearer him than she had to.

Denmark and France chatted animatedly; and Monaco was rather glad she could simply sit and nod along instead of talking.

Norway didn’t even appear to listen.  
He as staring out into space and generally looking like he wanted to be some place else.  
Monaco couldn’t fault him for that – but she thought he could at least pretend to listen.

“Sorry, I’ll be right back, I need to, uh, powder my face,” Monaco stood up and excused herself – Denmark looked puzzled at her but smiled politely.  
France looked mad for a moment before he nodded – either he believed her or he was letting her have a small break.

Monaco didn’t even bother to look at Norway – he probably didn’t even hear her excuse.

She planned to take her sweet time away from the men.  
Maybe sneak some wine before they noticed she should be due back.

Monaco smiled to herself as she headed down the corridor.  
She wasn’t in any hurry to get back to the war-games of France’s plans for the future.

She dropped by the kitchen to get some food, then wandered to the library to find something to read for a while until she felt like joining France and his guests for more food and wine again.

Monaco found a nice little corner and sank down to the floor.   
'How long can hide before France comes looming for me?’ she thought, carefully prying one book out from the shelf in front of her.

 

“Interesting way to powder your face,” Norway’s voice sounded and Monaco yelped in fear.

“How did you find, I mean why are you here?” Monaco stared up in disbelief – France usually at least spent one hour trying to find her, but Norway had already tracked her down?  
Monaco shivered a little in fear.  
“Did France send you to drag me back?” 

“Something like that,” Norway shrugged before taking a seat next to her on the floor.

Monaco regarded him with a stern but worried look.   
He was too close.

Norway appeared to read minds, because he moved a little away.

“Sorry,” he said and Monaco just blinked in disbelief.

“Can you read minds?” she whispered. She had to know.

“No,” Norway replied bluntly.

“Then how did you find me so quickly?”

“You looked just as uncomfortable as I was, and I figured this would be the best hiding place to escape two blabbering idiots,” Norway said as his gaze drifted across the selection of books in front of them.

“So you’re not here to drag me back?” Monaco asked hopefully.

“Yes,”

“Oh,” Monaco bit her lip and stared dejected at the floor. So much for her hour of freedom.

“However, my sense of direction inside this place is really awful. So it’s going to take me a while to find you, and drag you back…” Norway said, and Monaco caught a glimpse of a smug smile on his face for just a brief moment. 

 

“You… volunteered to go look for me, didn’t you?” Monaco was trying hard not to smile too much at him.

“Maybe,” Norway said with a shrug.

“Because you didn’t want to listen to them either?” 

“Maybe,”

“A bad sense of direction…” Monaco scoffed. “Anyone will know that’s a lie. Aren’t you a really skilled navigator?”

“To be fair, inside you can’t see any stars,” Norway said with a completely serious face as he pointed to the ceiling.

That was the last straw.  
Monaco couldn’t stop herself from laughing.  
She tried to keep her laughter muffled with her hands, but one glance at Norway and she sent herself in hysterics.

Norway didn’t laugh – but once she stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath he flashed her a smile.  
A warm one.  
Monaco wasn’t sure if it had been real and without thinking she placed her hand on his face.

“You’re… you’re not that scary when you smile,” she whispered in slight bafflement.

Norway’s eyes went wide and he recoiled away from her as if her touch had just burned him.

Monaco stared wide eyed at him as he attempted to hide his face in his hands.

'Oh my god. He’s blushing!’ Monaco wanted to scream.

“What is it with you French and personal space?” Norway asked with a muffled voice.

“I don’t know. You sat down here first, you tell me,” Monaco huffed.

“Right. I’ll take the blame for that one,” Norway sighed, appearing to finally have composed himself enough to lower his hands from his face – although Monaco could still see a hint of colour across his cheeks.

“So you didn’t come to drag me back as much as you came to hide yourself?” she asked and smiled mischievously at him.

“Denmark and France have probably forgotten we were both supposed to be there too by now,” Norway grimaced. “They can talk anyone’s ears off,”

“Silence is rather rare to come by around here I admit,” Monaco sighed and curled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and looking wishfully at the books in front of her as if they would magically grant her a door to some far away place. “There’s no escaping all these social things these days. It’s meeting after meeting after meeting. I get so bored of them… don’t you?” she turned her head and looked at Norway.

“I was supposed to tend to my farm,” Norway grumbled. “Go fishing. Brew beer. But no. I had to come along and be diplomatic. I hate talking to people,”

“We’re talking,” Monaco interjected softly.

“This is… different,” Norway sighed. “One person is fine. Besides. I have no voice in any matter any more. Might as well be dead,” he held his hand up towards the ceiling. “I’ll probably disappear soon at this rate…”

“Don’t say that,” Monaco hissed. “I don’t plan to disappear, so neither should you!”  
She frowned and punched his shoulder as hard as she could, which didn’t do anything to Norway beside surprise him ever so slightly.

Monaco looked at her hand and frowned even more. “Ow,” she whispered. “What are you made of? Stone?”

“Probably,” Norway sniggered. “And ice,” he added with a slight smile. 

“Well that’s just rude,”

“You punched me,” Norway snorted. “I think that’s more rude,”

“And it did nothing to you! Couldn’t you at least pretend it hurt?”

“Ah yes, let me lie down and pretend you beat me,” Norway rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you will feel so much better if I fake an injury for a grand total of one second,”

“You are such an ass,” Monaco hissed.

“Oh no. What will you do? Punch me again?” Norway mocked with a smile.

“Shut up,” Monaco glared her best glare. “I’ll make you blush again!”

“Nah, I’m over it,” Norway laughed, and Monaco was sure her heart stopped for a moment. 'How dare he have such a pleasant laugh?!’

“Really?” Monaco smiled smugly as she carefully edged closer to Norway. “I think I can still make you blush…” she teased.

“Oh?” Norway said, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Yes,” Monaco giggled and leant in to kiss him.

Norway froze the moment her lips touched his.  
He was completely and utterly frozen.

Monaco slowly pulled away and revelled in the deep shade of red his face had turned.  
'This… this was a fun game indeed’ she thought. 

Finally she could have some fun while France went about his stupid war-business.

“Made you blush,” she proclaimed rather proudly and smiled sweetly at him.

“Fine. You win this round,” Norway mumbled, clearly trying to once more regain his composure.  
If she had known it was this easy to knock a former Viking off his perch she’d have done it years ago. 

“Come along. Let’s get lost a bit more together,” Monaco laughed and stood up, dusting off her dress.

“What?”

“Your horrible sense of direction without any visible stars,” Monaco elaborated. “You’ll get hopelessly lost. So lost you might lose you way into my bedroom…”

 

“Ah yes,” Norway nodded and stood up – which for a moment made Monaco a bit bitter; he had no right to be that tall. “I’m really bad at directions. You might have to draw me a very detailed map to help me navigate back to where I’m supposed to sleep too you know…”

“Yes. I can do that,” Monaco laughed. “I have ink and a pen in my bedroom… but I might lack paper…”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Norway smiled. “I predict I have about two more hours before Denmark realises I got myself so utterly lost I’ll require being rescued.”

“Only two hours?” Monaco scoffed. “He must still care a lot about you,”

“Well in two hours I think we’re due good wine, so it’s a nice time frame to stick to, don’t you think?” Norway asked as he offered her his arm.

'So he could be a gentleman too when he wanted to be!’ Monaco thought happily as she took it with glee.

“Hmm,” Monaco hummed thoughtfully as she led him out of the library. “Yes. Two hours should be enough time to get you hopelessly lost and then found again. Might even allow us a little trip to the wine cellar too,”

“Now that sounds like a very good place to get myself lost in. Do show me,” Norway chuckled.

“Oh of course. I’ll make sure you’re so lost you’ll need to be rescued for your entire stay here,”

“Wonderful,” Norway hummed happily. “Sounds like I’ll enjoy myself a little bit this trip then,”

“I certainly hope you will,” Monaco smiled smugly. She was going to ensure France and Denmark ended up being alone a lot.  
After all, it was only polite to show a guest around.  
France could hardly fault her.


End file.
